Conventional insurance techniques and policies may be subject to inaccuracies due to limited information and/or inadequate risk mitigation or prevention. For example, conventional automobile insurance policies are based upon risk estimates using the age, location, and reported driving history (e.g., reported accidents) of a an insured driver. When such a policy covers multiple drivers (e.g., family members), estimates of risks associated with each driver are used, based upon typical drivers having similar demographic characteristics. Thus, conventional automobile insurance fails to accurately account for different risk levels posed by personal risk preferences and/or driving styles, as well as different risks associated with different usage levels of insured drivers. Conventional insurance techniques may also suffer from the lack of incentivizing the preferred types of behaviors; failure to properly identify risks associated with an individual; inefficient or ineffective customer communications; inadequate or incorrect behavior-based policies; and/or other drawbacks. The present embodiments may overcome these and/or other deficiencies.